Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206191551/@comment-31714397-20200206191653
When she awoke the sun had set and she wondered how she was able to fall asleep in the middle of the forest naked. Somewhat embarrassed, Mary got up and turned towards her house when she caught a strange scent. Curios, she followed her nose deeper into the forest and eventually she saw a small campfire with two young men. One of the men was passed out with beer cans around him, but the other man was chuckling to himself as he finished his current beer. Staying in the shadows and out of sight Mary idly wondered how it would feel to have sex with a man while in her changed state. Figuring that she had changed enough to keep her from getting pregnant and that the man was drunk enough that he wouldn't remember much in the morning she spoke up. "Hello there handsome." Surprised, the man took a moment to locate where the voice had come from. To his drunken eyes he could barely make out the general shape of Mary's figure. A woman coming up to the campfire and greeting him was not something he had expected and he sat there stupidly, trying to think of what to say. Mary laughed softly at the man's confusion and decided to take the direct approach. "I don't suppose you want to have sex with me?" He didn't know if he was dreaming or not, but as the man hadn't been laid in months he wasn't about to pass this up. Standing up, he staggered drunkly towards Mary where she roughly grabbed him and kissed him passionately while dragging him to the ground. As the man started to feel her body, his drunk brain missing her changes, she was quickly went to work on his pants. With his pants off the drunk wasted no time in sticking his erect penis into her vagina, but as the man began thrusting into her, Mary grew uncomfortable having sex this way. Breaking off the kiss and growling softly, she pulled away from the man before offering herself doggy style to him. The man figured that if the woman wanted to do it in a kinky way he wasn't going to argue and quickly picked up from where he left off. After the man climaxed he passed out, leaving Mary free to go home. On the way back Mary felt disappointed that the sex wasn't as good as the last time she had slept with a human, in fact, in terms of pleasure it was equal to mating with a dog now. The fact that she had done it doggy style instead of the normal way didn't even occur to her. Knowing her genitals needed a good cleaning, Mary headed straight to the bathroom when she got home and started up the shower. For reasons she couldn't explain, getting a shower suddenly didn't seem to be such a great idea once the water started to flow. Whining softly she turned off the shower and looked for an alternate means of cleaning herself. Sitting on the floor she tried to bend over to lick the area clean but she wasn't able to reach. Reluctantly she eventually turned to baby wipes to clean her genitals as best as she could. As she finished this she noticed that the fur had seemed to spread some more, covering the inside of her thighs just below her vagina and coming up between her bottom pair nipples which in turn were now on top of a pair of budding breasts. As she hadn't drank any of the vial today, Mary quickly grew alarmed at these changes and rushed to the full body mirror in her bed room. A whimper escaped her lips as she observed several more changes. Her ears now poked their way up through her hair while her nose was completely black and somewhat moist to the touch. Opening her mouth she saw that her teeth almost completely resembled that of a dog and by sticking out her tongue she could see that it was longer than she remembered. Farther down on her body her second and third pair of breasts had grown to a large B-cup, just somewhat smaller than her original pair, and her fourth pair was at a solid A-cup. Reaching behind herself she could feel that the fur had reach the base of her tail and that the tail itself was a good five inches in length. The shape of her feet had started to change to resemble paws ever so slightly, but much to Mary's relief she could find no changes to her arms or hands. The growling of her stomach for food interrupted her thoughts and the growing desire for food overrode everything else. Her nails clicking on the kitchen's tile floor, Mary microwaved some left over meatloaf and got out a bowl of water. Sitting down at the table with her food, she ignored the knife and fork by her plate and instead picked up the meat with her hands and ripped off pieces to stuff into her mouth, taking breaks to lap up some water from the bowl every so often. Once she was finished she went to work licking her mouth and fingers clean with her tongue, not once thinking of using the sink to wash. Not bothering to put up the dishes she wondered off to bed and quickly fell asleep.